Broken Betrayal
by BionicShieldTwins
Summary: Seth is a Human/Angel hybrid in love with his best friends, Dean, a Vampire, and Roman, a Shapeshifter. But there's a twist, his oldest sister, Stephanie, a full human jealous of her youngest brother, hates him. Even worse, he's pregnant from Dean and Roman. How will this love story play out? Will love prevail? Read and find out. WARNINGS: Mpreg, Slash, Fluff. I'll warn for yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Seth stared at the two pink lines on the test and gave a sob as he threw it into the bathroom sink and started crying against the wall opposite of the sink. He wanted to go back to Dean and Roman. He would beg and plead in front of all the fans if they wanted him to as long as he didn't have to be a Corporate Lapdog while he was pregnant anymore. But then he was put in a match with Randy against Dean and Roman that night. He kept his stomach out of the way of an injury or being hit, not wanting to hurt his precious little baby that tied him to his lovers, that kept a piece of them inside him. But when Dean got a chance he punched him in the jaw and sent him stumbling backward toward his corner, he was out of Randy's reach to tag himself out. Seth's lip was split open and he didn't have time to stop Dean as his 'former' teammate used all the strength he had to grab Seth's hand and Seth didn't have the mind not to comply when Dean whiplashed him over to his corner and through the ropes to knock into Randy and they both fell to the floor. But Seth didn't get up. He only gave a whimper, fearful and near tears as Randy grabbed his waist and pulled him up, getting him away from the ring to get to Hunter backstage. Seth started to cry once he was away from cameras, on his knees with his eyes pleading and his hands folded together like he was praying. He was begging to go back to his teammates, his lovers, his child's fathers. He was desperate. But Hunter simply said he would schedule him an appointment at an abortion clinic and threatened to fire him if he didn't comply to his terms of service again.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth couldn't breathe when he saw Dean and Roman the next time, pain forgotten from where Dean had hurt him as Seth had the pregnancy test with him. He only looked down, knowing he couldn't meet the murderous hatred in Roman's eyes or the psychotic anger in Dean's. If he saw their hatred and anger of him, he would get scared and not be able to say anything.

"I just came to let you both know that I do regret what I did to you because now it makes it even more difficult to tell you that I'm pregnant. And I know that the child is fathered by one of you because you're the only men I've ever been with like that. And If you want rights to the baby, I won't deny them to you. But I can only guarantee you that you can be at your child's funeral as well as my own unless the abortion the Authority has made me an appointment for on Friday works for someone like me." Seth said softly, trying not to cry. Seth knew them so well that he knew how their body language changed as their feelings changed from anger and hatred to to care and concern. That was how their body language changed this time and Roman gently rested a curled finger under Seth's chin and his thumb over his chin to brush over his lips as he picked Seth's head up and pressed a kiss to his lips. Roman pulled away before Dean did the same, resting his hand over their baby. Seth's eyes filled and overflowed with tears and he gave a sob and started crying into Roman's shoulder.

"It's okay, Seth. Don't worry, Baby. It's okay. It won't work. Not on you. You and the baby are gonna be fine." Roman said, looking at Dean with a knowing look and Dean nodded and kept running his hands up and down Seth's back. Seth and their baby would be fine come Saturday.


	3. Chapter 3

On Friday, Seth gave little noises as Randy held his hand. It hurt to have the sucker inside him but he felt his baby still there, still staying strong inside him, still alive and he was happy that a Hybrid child couldn't be killed inside the womb by any medical devices. Only Dean could kill it and only Dean could get it out unless it came naturally somehow. The sucker left him and Seth gave a silent sigh as it left his child alone.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Rollins, Mr. Orton. The machines don't seem to be working properly today. You can come back if you really want to abort the baby." The doctor said. But Randy picked Seth up off the table and got the younger man's jeans back on him.

"No thank you, sir." Randy said, pulling Seth by the arm and he pulled him out of the building and into the bus with the other Authority members in it, waiting on the news of success or failure. "What was that in there, Seth!? What kinda game are you playing!?" Randy yelled at him, pushing him into the seats and Seth gave a grunt, pain flashing through his body and he crawled backward away from Randy.

"What are you talking about, Randy? Didn't it work? Did he lie about being pregnant?" Hunter asked.

"No, but he might as well have lied to us about being devoted to the Authority. Because, apparently, he's more devoted to his boyfriends!" Randy growled, shooting an angry look at Seth. Hunter shot a look at Randy and took Seth's hand, gentle as he felt for the baby's heartbeat under his palm and gave Seth a happy look when he felt the beat strong and fast and Seth put his arms over his stomach once Hunter had let go of him. Hunter gave him a glass of water and a couple of pills that looked like prenatal pills and Seth willingly took them before going into the hotel to look for Dean and Roman on Hunter's approval to tell the fathers the news that the baby was still alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Seth got to Roman and Dean's hotel room and was ready to tell them, he felt sick. He immediately ran back to his own room and threw up in the bathroom, holding his stomach. He heard footsteps come in but didn't look up, too sick to do so. His head felt too heavy. He felt arms around his upper waist and chest as he was being picked up and he felt a high temperature body under his fingers as his hand landed against dark bare skin of a chest. He gave a groan, knowing it was Roman.

"Ro, abortion failed. Hunter gave me prenatal pills." Seth panted as Roman layed him down on his bed and he felt cold skin against his own and knew he had Dean with him and he felt cold air on him as he saw dazily that Roman had put the room temperature down cold so he would feel better. Dean even shivered but Seth didn't. He liked it. It felt nice to be cooled down. But the peace in the room didn't last for long as Seth felt like he was going to puke again. Dean sensed it and leaned him over the bed with all his care toward Seth and the baby so that Seth was over the trash can and Seth coughed as he threw up, skin burning hot and he couldn't hold up his own weight. He'd barely eaten the past few days even with the pregnancy. His appetite had increased but he wasn't craving normal things. And even the things he wanted to eat, he couldn't keep down. Dean gently layed him back on the bed, holding him, once the bout was gone. Roman was afraid to touch him. "Dean, the baby's thirsty. It's like you." Seth whispered softly. Roman looked at Dean and Dean nodded to him and he immediately went into the shabby kitchen that they had two extra blood bags in. But Seth smelled the metallic tasting red gold and looked up at Dean. "You won't think I'm disgusting, right?" Seth whispered, scared Dean would be disguised by him willingly wanting to drink blood and would leave.

"No, Seth. It's fine. The baby wants it. It's normal. I won't leave you because of something fully normal." Dean assured him and Roman came back with a Styrofoam cup full of O-Negative and Dean helped Seth up a little so he could drink it. Seth took a little sip and Dean could only smile as Seth's weakening abnormal heartbeat started speeding back up to normal again. Seth looked up at him with a glint in his eyes. He could see how Dean did this now. Dean kissed his hair and Seth drank more as Roman went back to the other apartment and got dressed to go see Hunter. Seth looked up at Dean with a confused look.

"Where did Roman go?" Seth asked.

"He went to deal with something me and him were talking about before you came to tell us about the abortion failing." Dean said and Seth calmed and kept drinking from the cup.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Roman threw open the door of the truck in front of the hotel and went inside like a raging beast. He looked pissed off as he went straight for Hunter and held the COO against the wall of the truck.

"What did you give my Seth!? And don't say pre-natal pills! I know full well that's not what they were!" Roman growled.

"They were abortion pills. They were supposed to work if the Vacuum Aspiration didn't work." Hunter stammered.

"They didn't. They just made him sick. He's weak during this pregnancy because it's not normal and it wasn't supposed to happen in the first place. If you hurt him one more time, you'll kill him and the baby and then we would both lose this. If you really want something, go and bug you wife for it. She's all the muscle you've got besides your little lapdog." Roman snapped and left, not waiting for a response. He had to get back to Seth and Dean. He raced up to the apartment, taking his shirt off in the doorway and he warmed up the room slightly. Seth was asleep and Dean was holding him and Dean opened his eyes to look at him. He'd been resting. Roman layed down on the bed is front of Seth and ran his fingers over Dean's face. "They won't try again." Roman whispered.

"What? Why? Did you threaten them?" Dean asked softly.

"Kind of. But Seth is ours to protect, Dean. I had to, he's our lifeline. Seth and you are my imprints and it's my job to protect you both no matter what. The baby's coming too. It'll change a lot." Roman said quietly.

"Yeah. And I still can't believe it, Rome. A baby! Just when we thought we lost him, he gives us a baby to love. Like Seth wasn't blessing enough." Dean said softly with a big smile, hand on Seth's stomach. Seth shifted between them and Roman gave a soft smile over to Dean. He knew that they were okay for now. Not long, but for now everything was perfect.


	6. MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT

ATTENTION ALL READERS!

MAJOR ALERT: My new story is a collaboration with UnstableShield and will be the FIRST STORY on UnstableShield's account, so check it out for me. I'll update ASAP but me and UnstableShield may be busy for a while. :)


End file.
